


Game On

by SweeetDreamz



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Distractions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Imagines, One Shot, Protective Raphael (TMNT), Reader request, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Sibling Arguments, Swearing, Tmnt imagines, boyfriend scenarios, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweeetDreamz/pseuds/SweeetDreamz
Summary: Reader Request from @Penny_is_it9A fluffy scenario, where the reader just ends up watching Raph training, boxing or blowing off some steam (like he usually does) and then the reader just kinda goes over to him, to see if he's all good. Then he just teacher her how to throw a "proper punch" or how to defend herself. And he just gets so proud and smug that his S.O actually took interest.
Relationships: Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @Penny_is_it9 on AO3.
> 
> Thank you for the request, and I hope I did it justice!
> 
> ***Rated M for mild swearing.

You were sitting at the kitchen island minding your own business with a book in hand. The turtles were currently training in the Dojo as they usually did in the mornings. Sipping on a cup of green tea, you relished at the opportunity to focus on your reading. You found it nearly impossible to dig into a good book while the guys were running amok. You tried to make the most of the ‘quiet time’ you were given. Every now and then, you’d hear yelling or the sharp smacking sound of Tatami mats being landed upon. The booming sound of skin slapping against the mats sent shock waves throughout your core. Your heart felt as if it were about to burst out of your chest at any moment. Taking a deep breath to calm your nerves, you quickly lick the edge of your thumb and move to flip to the next page of your book.

You hated loud sounds, and you hated conflict. Maybe that’s why the guy’s tended to tip toe around you like some sort of injured bird. You grumbled to yourself slightly before once again flipping to the next page. You hated being perceived as ‘weak.’ Suddenly, a loud thud echoed through the walls of the Dojo and the sliding doors were aggressively pushed open with a loud bang. You couldn’t help but let out a yelp as the book slipped out of your delicate hands, and landed face first to your feet. Looking up, you noticed a flash of red and green rushing past the kitchen island and to the turtles’ sleeping quarters. You continually sat there unnoticed.

_“Was that Raph,”_ you asked out loud. Sitting there gawking after the hotheaded turtle, you didn’t notice the 3 pairs of footsteps that approached from behind.

_“Hey, [Y/N]. Sorry about that. We didn’t mean to startle you.”_ You turned quickly to see Leonardo handing back your long forgotten book with sad eyes. His blue eyes normally radiated confidence, but now you could definitely tell that something happened between him and the red masked turtle. Whenever the brothers fought, Leonardo always tried to keep his cool, but those eyes never lied. From behind Leo, you could see Mikey and Donnie sharing worried looks.

_“I’m OK, thank you Leo,”_ you said as you accepted the book back. _“What happened?”_

_“The usual,”_ the youngest of the four mutants grumbled. Donatello swiftly elbowed him in the side and flashed him a look, as if silently telling him to ‘watch it.’ Leonardo, the eldest of the four, didn’t acknowledge his brothers’ exchange.

_“Don’t worry about it. Everything will be fine,”_ he forced a smile before heading to his room to meditate. The other two stragglers took the hint and retreated to their respective places. Donatello went off to his lab, while Michelangelo hurried over to the couch to play video games. You sighed to yourself, looking back down at your book.

_“Maybe I should go check on Raph,”_ you thought to yourself. Deciding for it, you hopped off your seat with a small ‘oof.’ You placed your book thoughtfully on the counter, adjacent to the bar stool. You adjusted your shirt quickly before sneaking off to the turtle’s sleeping quarters.

~~~

You silently paced outside of Raphael’s door. Maybe this was a bad idea? Raphael was upset; he didn’t want to speak with anyone. You stopped pacing for a moment, and then briefly reached out for the door knob. As your hand neared the copper knob, a loud thud shook the door. You jumped back and gasped slightly. OK! He was definitely upset. This is ridiculous! Just go in and ask him if he’s ok. EASY. You sucked in another huge breath and reached for the door knob again. Just as you were about to grab the knob, the door suddenly flew wide open causing you to lose your balance and fall face first into the door way.

_“Oww,”_ you mumbled while rubbing your nose.

_“Uh.. What are you doing outside my door?”_ A gruff voice asked. Oh, shit. You looked up from your position on the floor, and covered your now flushed face with your hands.

_“I.. Uh.. Can I watch?”_ You said suddenly. Idiot. Idiot. IDIOT. The turtle raised an eye ridge and stared at you quietly for a moment.

_“I guess.”_ Raph stepped to the side, allowing you space to enter. You quickly scrambled to your feet and stumbled in awkwardly. Raphael pointed to his surprisingly tidy bed and continued. _“Have a seat.”_

_“Thanks.”_ You bowed your head awkwardly before making your way over to his bed and taking a seat on the neatly tucked in comforter. Raph mumbled an almost inaudible _‘sure,’_ as he closed his door. The two of you were now in close proximity with each other. Your chest suddenly felt tight, and your temperature hot. You shook your head to clear your thoughts, and then looked back up to the red masked turtle. Luckily he wasn’t paying you any mind. He silently retreated to the far corner of his room where you noticed there was a large punching bag. The tan colored punching bag was covered in patches of duct tape, and was beaten to all hell. The punching bag was clearly a part of the hotheaded turtle’s daily ritual. Just as you were counting the tears and patches along the tanned leather, you were suddenly brought back to reality by the loud smack of fists meeting an opposing force. The booming echoed in your ears, and you couldn’t help but jump a little at the sudden assault to your tympanic membrane.

Raphael couldn’t help but notice that you nearly leapt from your position on his bed. He tried his best to conceal his smirk, and play it cool. Raphael was used to spending hours in his room pounding the shit out of his punching bag whenever he needed to blow off some steam, but he wasn’t used to having company. It was a strange feeling. How was he supposed to punch out his problems when you were sitting there watching him with those doe like eyes. _FUCK._ Was he becoming soft? The furiousness of his punches lessened, and soon stopped completely. You looked to Raphael with your head cocked to the side. Did he tire himself out?

_“Hey. You’ve never punched a thing, have ya?”_ Raph said suddenly as he held the punching bag in place.

_“Umm.. No.”_ Not expecting that question, your answer came out as a stutter.

_“Thought so. C’mere.”_ He said as he waved you over. His eyes were still focused on the punching bag. Nodding, you slowly approached Raph. He snaked his arm around your shoulders and pulled you to stand in front of him. Your feet clumsily followed his direction. “ _Ok, look. When you’re punchin’ make sure you hit straight on.”_ Raph quickly brought his fist up and motioned to the flat part of his hand, just below the knuckle. _“If ya screw up, you’ll break your knuckles.”_ You gulped at that, and cradled your fist to your chest protectively. Raphael let out a gruff chuckle. _“Hey, don’t sweat it. I’ll make sure ya don’t break anything. Trust me, k?”_

_“Ok,”_ you choked out. _“I trust you.”_ Raph seemed satisfied by your answer, as he continued his lesson.

_“Good. Ok. Another thing. Don’t tuck your thumb into your fist.”_ He paused for a moment before imitating a cracking noise with his mouth. _“Break your thumb clean off.”_

_“What?!”_ You shouted in shock. _“Raphael, are you trying to kill me?!”_ Raph busted out in laughter, and slapped a hand to his knee. You furrowed your brows, and huffed.

_“Just messin’ with ya.”_ He hooted. _“But, seriously, you could really hurt yourself.”_ You were so over this lesson. Sensing your annoyance, he let out another chuckle. _“Ok, Ok! Let’s try it out.”_

_“What!? You want me to punch?”_ You spluttered.

_“Well, yeah. Isn’t that the point?”_ He deadpanned.

“Yeah, yeah.” You muttered preparing your fist as Raphael had showed you. Raph backed up a bit further from you to give you space, but his arms were long enough to easily reach for your elbow to make slight adjustments to your posture. He gently kicked your right foot to the side, and you moved in synch.

_“Keep your feet apart. Your back leg gives you power.”_ You nodded and accepted his critiques. You closed your eyes, and sucked in another breath. Focus. Reopening your eyes, you focused on your target and sent your fist straight towards the duct tape patch with the smiley face on it.

_SMACK._

Your fist made first contact. The sudden repercussion sent your body flying backwards into Raph’s plastron. He caught you without a moment’s hesitation.

_“Woah, doll. I wasn’t expecting you to hit it so hard,”_ he mused _.”You OK?”_ You blinked your eyes in response, still in shock. _“Doll?”_

_“That… Was… AMAZING!!”_ You shouted suddenly, pushing yourself back onto your feet. You spun around and flailed your arms excitedly. _“Did you see that, Raph?! I punched that bag so hard I thought I saw stars!!”_

_“Pfft. Yeah I saw. Just make sure next time the other guy is the one seeing stars.”_ He chuckled. You were too busy being amazed by your new found ‘strength’ that you didn’t realize that Raphael was taking a dig at you. The smile on your face, and sparkle in your eyes was irresistible. Raphael loved it when you were happy, and laughing. You had such a dorky laugh; it saddened him that you didn’t let loose more often. The red masked turtle hadn’t realized it, but he had been staring into your eyes for quite a few minutes.

_“Raph, are you feeling alright?”_ You asked worriedly. His ember green eyes flickered to your mouth briefly before he smoothly grabbed your elbow and pulled you to his plastron.

_“Just peachy.”_ He said in almost a whisper before bending down and kissing you on the mouth. You squeaked at his sudden touch, but didn’t pull away from the warmth that he brought. After a few sweet moments, Raph pulled away causing a whimper to escape your lips. He chuckled at that.

_“What was that for?”_ You asked dreamily.

_“That was your reward. Ready for round two?”_ You groaned at the thought of training with Raph, but then again, you didn’t mind the rewards.

_“Game on.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you to @Penny_is_it9 for the request! I had so much fun writing this, and I think the ending turned out really sweet. Honestly, I love Raph/Reader fics where the reader is either shy or unsure of themselves. I think it really brings out Raph's caring side. :')
> 
> Thank you all for reading!  
> xoxo  
> SweeetDreamz


End file.
